1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stack of self-stick writing notes, more particularly to a stack of self-stick writing notes having a plastic sheet with labeling tabs attached thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
Self-stick writing notes have become popular in recent years since they can be attached on a surface of a table, a wall, a book or a document as desired for reminding purposes. FIG. 1 illustrates a stack 1 of conventional self-stick writing notes 10. The stack 1 includes a bottom paper 11 disposed at the bottom thereof for protection of the bottom one of the writing notes 10 from dirt or damage. However, the stack 1 of the conventional self-stick writing notes 10 suffers from the drawback in that the bottom paper 11 is made of a thick paper, which is not water-proof and which tends to be damaged due to its insufficient mechanical strength, thereby losing its ability to protect the writing notes 10. Furthermore, when the writing notes are applied on a large amount of documents, it becomes more difficult to identify and to trace these writing notes.